Digital Revolution
by Kurosu
Summary: AU, RGUtena fusion. More MimAto and MiChi. EPISODE 3: Someone new appears and gets Tai in a frenzy; and the DigiBattles won't be the same again. But in the end, let's have a ball! Last chance, first kiss!
1. The Crest of a Princess

_Digimon_ and _Revolutionary Girl Utena_ do not belong to me. You know that now, so go read the story. [putting on her big, adorable, puppy eyes] PLEASE!  
  
  
**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
  
_'Long, long ago in a far away kingdom, there lived a princess, who was a spoiled brat to all but no one dared commented for they feared their lives. She lived in luxury, ignoring the people's desparate positions on the social scale. She only cared for herself, which angered the King and Queen. They wanted their daughter to learn what her selfishness has caused her family, friends (if she had any at all), and people, but they loved her too much to force her to do anything she didn't want to. It was their fault that she was the way she was.  
  
Life of pure luxury continued for the princess until one day, a tragedy befell the world. A powerful demon began to terrorize the land and the people. Warriors from across the land bravely fought the demon but soon fell in defeat. Five years passed as the demon took control of most of the kingdoms, and the rest would eventually fall into his hands. One of the last, free kingdoms was where the princess lived.  
  
The princess could not sit down and relax while her father and the court were strategizing in the demon's defeat. It had been years and soon their kingdom would be under the demon's rule if they don't do something now. And that was then the princess began to change. At first it wasn't for the people, she wanted to stop the demon so she could return to her normal, comfortable life without any worries or threats.  
  
There was a legend she remembered when she was a child. It was a legend about chosen warriors who would rise above the plague of darkness and defeat it with their divine powers. Because of a childish belief she still held, she snuck out of the palace one night and left her home kingdom altogether. She was going to find these chosen warriors and have them defeat the demon.  
  
It was this journey that made her eyes open to the devastated scenes of the land and the people. She was horrified to see what the demon had caused, but when she talked to people, they told that there was not much difference between their lives with no demon and with a demon. Then she knew she had not set out to rid the demon for herself but for everyone.  
  
After years of searching, the princess was able to gather the warriors of legend, but one was still missing. She thought it was hopeless to find the last person, so together with Courage, Love, Hope, Friendship, Knowledge, Light and Reliability (Okay guys, you know where I'm going with this so don't laugh at that last cheesy crest--seriously, it just doesn't sound right!), they agreed on going to the demon's lair to destroy him.  
  
It was the final battle when all seemed to be lost. The princess was the only one left standing after her friends had fallen. She confronted the demon who laughed down at her, taunting her. But then Courage pushed himself up with all the strength he had and stood next to the princess. And then Friendship did the same, taking his place on the other side of the princess.  
  
The princess turned to each of them with a smile as she felt the others joining the three behind them. That was when the princess realized that they always had the last warrior with them, and that warrior was her. And with the Warrior of Sincerity, the group pulled their powers together and defeated the demon.  
  
Of course, the demon was killed, and peace returned to the world again. Everything was normal except for the fact that the princess had changed into a kind, sincere girl. She was loved by all--her family, friends, and people.'_ (Wow, a story within a story? Maybe I'll right this one too. Mimato or Michi?)  
  
So what did this little fairy-tale-like story have to do with the main story? It's all about change, but how could a story about such a different era affect someone in the modern time? It's not the story itself, but the deeper meaning lying beneath it all.  
  
It was a story of chosen warriors working together to bring change. Change for themselves and the people around them. From darkness comes light, from death comes life. An extreme change. A revolution. In a new era when darkness threatens again, a new revolution is needed, but who are the chosen ones this time? And who will lead them to victory? (Okay, I have NO idea what I'm rambling about--just nod and keep reading.)  
  
All this was a strange dream, and she woke up to a new day. The bright sun seeped through the curtains, caressing the warmth against her soft skin. It was a start of a new life for her, but she kept thinking about the dream. How odd that she would dream something like that when she would usually dream about shopping.  
  
She finally sat up, brushing aside her thoughts, as she knew she would have to depend on herself from now on. She couldn't stay with her parents forever when their jobs required them to travel a lot. She hated to leave them, and they didn't want to leave her, but they reasoned it out that she needed to become an independent girl.  
  
Then she felt something out of place. She opened her hand and found what looks like a necklace with digitalized pendant (Whatever I'm talkin' about.). Engraved on the surface was the shape of a green teardrop. She wasn't sure how she got it or what it meant, but she had a feeling it was something like a good luck charm.  
  
She put around her neck and climbed out of bed. "Well, Odaiba Academy, here comes Mimi Tachikawa." (Geeze, like you didn't know who that was.)  
  
  
  
A _Digimon_ & _Revolutionary Girl Utena_ Fusion  
  
**Digital Revolution**  
  
written by K-chan  
  
  
**Episode One: The Crest of a Princess**  
  
  
  
Mimi stepped through the gates of Odaiba Academy, drawing all attention onto her slender figure--not to mention the 'shocking pink' uniform she wore. All around her students--males and females--were dressed appropriately in their green uniforms, so it was only obvious that she stood out. "Miss Tachikawa!" shrieked a voice.  
  
She turned around and was face to face with a woman of authority. She recognized the lady as being rumored to be stricted and always confined to the rules of Odaiba. "Yes, ma'am," Mimi answered politely.  
  
The woman continued to glare at her outfit with visible shock in her eyes. This was the first time since Odaiba had existed that a student dared to disobey the rules--especially the dress code. "Miss Tachikawa, what is the meaning of this?!" she demanded, pointing to Mimi's uniform.  
  
The girl's face wrinkled into confusion as she thought about the question. Was the woman looking for some specific answer? Or was it some kind of riddle for the new student on the first day of school? "Umm, I'm ready for new school year?" she replied with nervousness in her voice.  
  
"NO!" the lady screamed. "Your uniform!! It's PINK!!"  
  
Mimi looked down at her cute outfit. Everything was pink except the white border of her blazer and the circular buttons of gold. "Oh, yes." She picked at the buttons, "I was shocked myself when they didn't have any pink, flora buttons. It would've been nice, but these turned out all right too." She looked up at the woman who was not amused.  
  
Mimi blinked when the woman took out a small booklet that read, 'Odaiba Academy Rules.' "This outfit is unacceptable according to the academy dress code!" She snapped the booklet shut and glared at Mimi. "You will return home and change into the appropriate attire!"  
  
The brunette frowned. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but I find the academy's uniforms rather unappealing. And if you read the booklet carefully, it says my uniform must be made by the same store. They did make my uniform in the style of the academy's, but the color was of my choice. No where in the dress code does it say that the uniform was ONLY to be puke green." When Mimi ended her speech, she bowed and walked off, leaving the woman to flip through the dress code booklet, hoping there wasn't a loophole in the rules.  
  
"Oh wow! She's so cool!" she heard some of the girls screamed, admiring Mimi's courage to stand up to the academy officials.  
  
Mimi kept her head high in the air as she proceeded to her first class that morning. Hopefully, the year would be great for her despite the first day, but she did come out victorious. She giggled to herself, thinking after that display, she would be popular in her grade level if not the whole academy of all ages.  
  
  
  
After her history class, Mimi was on her way outside to have lunch. Along the way, students stared at her because of the uniform as well as having heard the confrontation against an authority that morning. She returned their stares with a smile. She saw some of the guys melted at the reaction while some girls whacked their boyfriends' head and glared at her, but Mimi just overlooked them all.  
  
She turned the corner down an empty hall of the second floor. She passed a series of windows and stopped to look outside. Below was a beautiful, rose garden, but that wasn't what she was interested in. There was a young man with blonde hair walking in the garden. She noticed his vacant, blue eyes as he went from one batch of roses to another. She was soon startled when his eyes looked up directly at her as if he had sensed her gaze. She heard a familiar voice call her name and turned towards the owner. "MIMI!!" She saw her best friend running up to her. "Hey, Mimi! Going to lunch, huh?" the girl asked.  
  
Mimi glanced out the window again, but the mysterious blonde was gone. She turned back to her friend and said, "Yeah, Sora. Umm, didn't you have some meeting? Track was it?"  
  
Sora groaned, "I did, but not track." She glared at her friend, "I'm on the girls' SOCCER team, Mimi." The girl in pink rubbed the back of her head nervously, giggling. "Anyway it got cancelled, so let's go have lunch!" Her friend nodded, and the two were on their way outside. It was too warm to be stuck in the dining hall.  
  
  
  
Mimi and Sora sat out on the hills that had a pleasant view of the soccer field. They were already immersed in their conversation about their classes for the year. Luckily, they had the last two classes of the day together in music and art, but after that Sora had soccer practice while Mimi would either watch her friend's practice or hit the mall for sales. Mimi was filling Sora in on the jewelry sale, which only prompted a sigh from the short-haired girl.  
  
After they finished their lunches, Sora lied down on the grass, closing her eyes to the warm sun. She could dose off that instant if it wasn't for Mimi's scream. She quickly sat up and found her friend flat on her back and a soccer ball right next to her. "Omigod, Mimi! Are you okay?!!" She leaned over to her friend, who was rubbing her red face, and concluded the soccer ball must have hit her face.  
  
Mimi thrusted herself into a sitting position and angrily grabbed the ball next to her. She stood up with Sora as they saw a young man about their age run over to them. He had bushy, brown hair that Mimi would've made fun of if she wasn't pissed off. "WHAT WERE YOU TRYIN' TO DO?!! KILL ME?!!" she screamed at him. She threw the ball at him but she wasn't strong enough to kill him with it.  
  
He let the ball hit his chest and let if fall down, bouncing it on his knee and then his head until it was in his arms. Mimi just glared at him while Sora's eyes were glazed over at the soccer player, so neither of the two noticed Sora's silly, girly expression.  
  
The guy just smiled at Mimi, who got angrier because he hadn't apologized to her. "Sorry 'bout that, uhh," he realized he didn't know her name. Her face was still frowning at him, but he saw she had eased back a bit after the apology.  
  
"Mimi Tachikawa," she said dryly.  
  
"Mimi, huh?" his grin grew wider. "Well I'm really sorry, Mimi." He heard his teammates yell for him to return, so he quickly bid her good-bye. Mimi sighed, thinking he had enough manners to apologize, but the pain in her face stung when she barely touched it. She looked over at Sora, who she had totally forgotten when she was busy glaring and yelling at the guy.  
  
"Omigod," Sora said softly, "I can't believe that was him. Here, so close!" Before Mimi could open her mouth to ask, Sora embraced her friend and began twirling her around. "Oh Mimi! I can't believe that was him!"  
  
Mimi stopped and asked, "Him who?"  
  
She finally stopped and just stared at the girl like she had two heads or something. "I'm not surprised you don't know who that guy who just creamed your face with a soccer ball was. You pretty much have to love soccer to know the popular, talented Taichi Yagami, captain of the boys' soccer team!" Sora's eyes began to flutter with brightness as she clasped her hands together, "Wow, he's so great!! I wish I had his skills! He's like the best soccer player of all Odaiba Academy and he's not even a senior! He's an idol to all soccer players and fans!"  
  
Mimi grinned, seeing Sora was drooling over more than just skills, but she really had to do something about her face. It was probably still red, and she didn't want to go through the rest of the day looking like she was angry or blushing for no apparent reason.  
  
  
  
While afternoon classes were in session, Taichi was not in his class but instead in a private room that was filled with rows of computers. The only table without a computer was the one he sat at, and he wasn't alone. Across from him sat a girl with long, purplish hair. She was busy listening to her CD, so she didn't pay attention when the third occupant of the room announced the arrival of two other people.  
  
"What took you guys so long?" Taichi heard the boy at one of the computers asked. "Even Tai got here before you... after nearly killing a girl."  
  
Taichi looked at him and then rolled his eyes, but he remembered the girl Mimi was quite pretty. He should've stayed and talked to her some more. Hopefully, he could run into her again, and maybe on smoother terms. He pushed the thoughts aside when he noticed the cold expressions of one of the arrivals. "Hey, Yamato. What's up with that look?" he smirked. "Don't tell me you're backing out now."  
  
The young man with chin-length, dark-blue hair walked over to the window and stood there. "Geeze, Ken, not you too," Taichi teased, but he didn't answer him. Taichi turned his attention back to the quiet blonde, who hadn't budge since he came into the room. "Is it PMS Day or what?" He waited for someone to say something, but since no one did, he stood up, shaking his head. Everyone had gotten used to his mouth, so they didn't bother shutting him up.  
  
Taichi walked over to the girl and tapped her shoulder. She looked at him for a few seconds before taking off her headphones. "Hey, Tai. What's up?"  
  
"Eleven minutes, forty-three seconds, and eight nanoseconds," the boy at the computer announced right after he pressed the button on a stopwatch. Everyone turned to him and blinked, especially the puzzled faces of Taichi and the girl. "What?" he asked, noticing their stares. "It takes Miyako that long to notice that we have a meeting."  
  
"Hey, I'm easily bored with waiting," Miyako stated the obvious. "Anyway, we can start, ne? Everyone's here."  
  
Ken turned around to them and directed his blue eyes at Yamato. The blonde still had that blank face that caused Ken to drop his own mask and sigh out of weariness. Taichi grinned and said, "I know, I can't believe Yama's so popular with the girls with that attitude. And he's the one with the Crest of Friendship." He walked over to Yamato and patted him on the back. "You are SO friendly, pal," he said with total sarcasm.  
  
Yamato just brushed Taichi away and took Taichi's old seat at the table. The latter shrugged, indicating Ken should start the meeting. "Yamato, it is best if you put up a facade to avoid any suspicions from the students and faculty. It is difficult as it is to carry on dual lives."  
  
"Fine," the blonde finally spoke.  
  
Taichi smiled, "You only agree 'cause you've got that Crest, and since Ken won the challenge last time, you have to do as he tells you." While Miyako giggled, Yamato frowned and turned away from the smiling Taichi. All he wanted to do was wipe that eye sore grin off his face. It was so annoying every time he saw Taichi, but what the brunette said was true since he was bound to the Crest of Friendship.  
  
Rolling his eyes at Taichi's words, Koushiro took over the rest of the meeting, "Ignoring Tai, everyone must have received an e-mail from the Digital World." They nodded their heads. "It seems a new Digidestined will appear soon." He looked at Ken, "I haven't been able to identify the person yet, but I'm sure he or she will challenge you soon.  
  
Ken nodded, understanding what that meant. Since he was the present champion, the life of the Digital World was in his hands. He would be able to do anything--either protect it or destroy it--but the time had not come for the 'revolution' of the Digital World. He took the digital pendant from inside his shirt and looked at it. It was the Crest of Kindness. (Che, like you didn't know.)  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Mimi was in the infirmary, being excused from the rest of her classes. Unfortunately, Sora couldn't join her, so she was stuck in class, and had to inform their teacher of Mimi's situation.  
  
It wasn't so bad for Mimi though, she was actually enjoying her free time. She didn't stay in the infirmary too long. She left with an excused note and was on her way out the building. Her face didn't look too horrible, and she was feeling a lot better now, but maybe a trip to the mall would make her feel great!  
  
Mimi hummed a little tune as she walked down the hall. With her eyes closed, she didn't see where she was going until it was too late. Her bottom met the floor but not too painfully. She looked up from where she was and saw the young blonde again. "Sorry," he said quietly. He held out his hand to her, and she accepted, not taking her hazel eyes from his handsome face. He would've looked more attractive if only he smiled.  
  
"Well, it was my fault for not paying attention," she said. "I'm sorry." She noticed his expression didn't change, and he just stood there, not sure of what else to say. He seemed to be staring at her--well, mostly at her uniform.  
  
"It's pink," he said with a hint of curiosity in his azure eyes.  
  
Mimi flipped her hair back, slightly rolling her eyes at the obvious. "Of course, green isn't my color, ya know. It's just so..." She couldn't find the most appropriate word to express her hatred for the school color, but her feelings were revealed through her the adorable frown.  
  
"Whatever," he said and stuffed his hands into his pockets, turning his eyes away from her form. He walked off, leaving Mimi to hold her frown after him. He was definitely one strange guy, and it made her curious as to what ticked inside that head of his. And just what was he doing in a garden of roses? He didn't seem like a sissy guy to be gagging over flowers.  
  
She sighed and then turned her thoughts back to shopping, but she didn't realized that she started to walk in the same direction that Yamato headed off to, but he wasn't even in her sight.  
  
Mimi walked and walked, noticing how beautiful the campus was without anyone crowding around. It was peaceful, and she felt she would enjoy being a student here. She smiled, thinking about her parents. They wanted her to go to the best school money could buy, and Odaiba Academy was it.  
  
Not realizing it, she came upon these tall, metal gates that were locked, enclosing what seemed like a deserted garden or park maybe. She stepped up to the gates, wondering why no one bothered to take care of a place that could be so beautiful. There was a sign that hung, warning everyone not to enter that it was a prohibited place. She ignored the sign and pondered what it looked like inside as she leaned against the gates, peering into the dark groves of trees. Fear should've settled in her body, but most of the space was occuppied by her curiosity.  
  
She tried to pull the lock apart, but it didn't work, and of course the gates didn't budge so easily. She then decided to go over the stone walls. It wasn't too difficult when she was aided by the stony projections where they supported to her body. She eventually made it over, not sensing two pair of eyes watching her.  
  
"Is she the one?" Ken asked his companion.  
  
Yamato shook his head with uncertainty, "I don't know. I didn't see her Crest, but there's something different about her than everyone else."  
  
"If Tai was here, he would say 'besides her cute, pink uniform,'" Ken said with a faint smile. Yamato inwardly smirked. Ken was serious again as he watched the girl make her way farther into the forbidden area. "ALL students know not to invade that place. She is probably the one then."  
  
He started to walk away. "If she is, then she needs to be properly welcomed." Yamato watched her disappear into the distance and then followed Ken.  
  
  
  
Mimi continued down the path before her that kept going straight and seemed endless. She wasn't sure since above her head was the ceiling of dark-green leaves, branching out to deny the daylight. When she began to think what could lurk in such a dark, dreary place, fear tugged at her heart. She wanted to turn back, but now that she was deep into the groves of the unknown, she couldn't turn back. Even her body wouldn't allow her to go back when her mind was telling it was all wrong to trespass.  
  
There was something beautiful about the place though. It was mysterious just like the young blonde she bumped into. They were so alike in appearance, drawing her near them to find out what laid in the depths of their hearts. She groaned as to why she was thinking about him. Her thoughts were cut short when she made it to the end of the tunnel of trees.  
  
Her eyes slowly panned up to another set of tall gates, but they were composed of gorgeous marble that seemed so ancient. It surrounded a really tall tower that appeared to extend beyond the Heavens.  
  
Then something strange happened. (Oh geeze, why do I even write?!) She look down at her shirt and noticed a green light radiating from beneath her clothes. She pulled out her necklace, seeing that it was the original of the light. It continued to shine as she stood at the gates, mesmerized by it.  
  
The marble gates began to pulse with the same green light as it slowly opened, revealing the inner sanctum. As if she was in a lovely trance, she stepped through the gates, grasping her necklace tightly. She walked into the tower and was stunned at the sight of the walls covered in present day technology. The image had completely contrasted the natural beauty outside.  
  
There was a shape of an octagon enclosed in a circle in the center of the floor. Various shapes and symbol were etched in the circle, and she recognized one that was the same image engraved on her pendant. She looked straight above her, feeling like she was at the bottom of a drink straw looking up. She wasn't even sure if she could see an opening.  
  
Mimi carefully walked towards the circle, wondering if the symbol had any meaning to it. When she came close to it, the pendant illuminated brighter. She turned away from the pendant when she heard a voice beckoning her to stand in the center of the circle. The voice didn't seem harmful, but she still didn't know why she was listening to it.  
  
When she stood in the center, the pendant flashed and engulfed everything into its green light, including Mimi. It only took seconds when Mimi reappeared in another place. She felt like she was some sort of program being moved into another file folder. And just why was she comparing herself to a computer program?! The thought slipped her mind when she saw her environment was very unfamiliar.  
  
The trees and plant were completely different from what she would've found in her previous place. Mountains were in the distance, and she could've sworn she heard water nearby, gushing like a river. "Okay, this is totally NOT funny!" she shouted to the air. "Just where am I?!!"  
  
"You're in the Digital World!" answered a voice. Mimi whipped her head towards the rustling bush and backed away to safety. She debated whether to run for her life of wait to see who the person was. Well the latter won out by the time some creature jumped out, scaring Mimi.  
  
The girl screamed as the walking, talking plant thing covered its ears. "Hey, stop it! I won't hurt you!!" Mimi saw that the creature didn't attack and stopped screaming for help, but she was prepared to do it again when the plant creature started to walk up to her again.  
  
Mimi was backed up against a solid wall of rocks when it stood some inches in front of her, extending its strange, green hand to her. "My name is Palmon," it smiled.  
  
"I-I'm Mimi," she said nervously, slowly reaching for Palmon's hand. "Mimi Tachikawa."  
  
The two weren't able to get acquainted when another voice boomed over them. "I see you are the new Digidestined. And you have found your digimon as well." Palmon quickly stepped in front of Mimi protectively when Ken appeared from the forest. But he wasn't alone.  
  
Mimi gasped at the other beings, recognizing one of them to be the blonde guy while the other two were creatures like Palmon. "What's going on here?!" she demanded, half scared and half angry like it was their fault that she was in some strange world.  
  
Ken glanced down at the glowing object in the girl's hand. "The Crest of Sincerity. Very well." He took a few steps towards Mimi with the worm-looking creature by his side. "I accept your challenge," he declared. He turned to Yamato, who nodded.  
  
Mimi watched in confusion as Yamato stepped in between them with the furry creature by his side. "The Digital Battle between the champion, Ken Ichijouji, and the challenger, Mimi Tachikawa." Mimi wanted to object so bad and just get the hell home, but Yamato completely ignored her, continuing his speech. "Wormmon versus Palmon." He sounded a lot like a referee of a fight--well, a battle was declared.  
  
"All right!" Palmon cheered. "It's about time!" She looked up at a bewildered Mimi and smiled. "Don't worry, Mimi, I'll win this battle!" For some reason, the brunette returned the smile with one hundred percent confidence in her new companion. If she couldn't get out of it, then she would just have to cheer Palmon on.  
  
Mimi and Ken stepped away from the center of the clearing, allowing space for Wormmon and Palmon to fight. Yamato and his digimon backed away too, and when the former shouted one word, the two digimons in the center leapt away and threw their attacks at one another. (Okay guys, I don't know all the digimons' attacks, so PLEASE bear with me.)  
  
Wormmon had more experience with these battles, so he had a greater advantage against Palmon. The latter was getting beaten up, but she wasn't about to give up yet. On the sideline, Mimi was really getting into the battle as she cheered and praised Palmon. "YOU CAN DO IT, PALMON!! I KNOW YOU CAN!!" she reassured her digimon.  
  
Ken rolled his eyes at her useless words. With the way things were going, Wormmon would soon be victorious, and then he would remain champion of the Digital World until it was time for the 'revolution.'  
  
Yamato watched Mimi as she cheered her digimon, wondering how she could be so optimistic when Palmon was losing. Her voice, her eyes, just everything about her was sincere. She only met her digimon for a few minutes, but here she was, truly believing in the plant. Just like Palmon, but Mimi wasn't the one fighting, she was still giving her all in support, and this intrigued Yamato.  
  
Anyway, Wormmon's last attack slammed Palmon painfully to the rocky wall. "PALMON!" Mimi gasped, wanting to run to the creature's side, but Yamato quickly pulled her back, preventing her from getting hurt. "PALMON, ARE YOU OKAY?!" She tried to struggle from Yamato's tight grasp.  
  
Wormmon, looking a bit worn out, stood in front of a collapsed Palmon. "Do you give up?" The plant creature had put up a hard fight, and Ken hadn't expected that, but now it was over.  
  
"NEVER!" Palmon shouted, getting back on her feet. Mimi cried happily that her digimon was all right. "I'll never give up! Not when Mimi believes in me!"  
  
"YOU TELL 'IM, PALMON!" Mimi cheered. Out of happiness, she absentmindedly hugged Yamato, the closest living being that was in her reach, and then turned back to the battle, so she didn't notice the faint blush across his face. Then they noticed the Crest of Sincerity began to glow bright again. That was when the words silently came to her.  
  
Mimi held her Crest into the air with determination written all over her face and shouted, "PALMON! DIGIVOLVE TO TOGEMON!" Ken gasped as the green light flashed. The same light appeared where Palmon was and engulfed her. Seconds later, a giant cactus with red boxing gloves appeared, glaring down at Wormmon.  
  
"WORMMON!" Ken shouted. His digimon was out of energy to digivolve. It was unbelievable that Palmon could digivolve in her first battle. It took Wormmon at least ten battles before he could digivolve, and that was how Ken was able to keep his champion status all this time. Even Yamato was surprised as he stood behind Mimi. He looked at her for a bit and then turned his attention to the final attacks.  
  
Skipping the last skirmishes, Wormmon was defeated. Ken ran to his digimon and picked him up into his arms. "Wormmon," he sniffled, but he knew the creature was all right. "You did great." Wormmon smiled and dropped into his slumber, being tired from the battle.  
  
Togemon reverted back to her training/rookie/whatever stage as Palmon. She rushed over to Mimi, who welcomed her with open arms. "WE DID IT, MIMI!!"  
  
"We sure did," Mimi laughed. The two were twirling around in a little waltz. They were so happy, especially Mimi since she could probably go home now. She let go of Palmon's hands when she saw Yamato walking towards her with his hands in his pockets like the last time she had seen him.  
  
He stood in front of her and took his right hand out and extended it to her. "I never properly introduced myself. My name is Yamato Ishida." he said without a smile.  
  
His expression didn't matter to Mimi because she didn't judge people from their exterior. She smiled and accepted his handshake. He already knew her name, but it was only right that she did it formally. "And I'm Mimi Tachikawa." Little did Mimi know that that victorious battle had involve her in more complicated situations in the future, but right now she felt very happy.  
  
  
  
That evening, Mimi came out of the bathroom in her pink nightgown, drying her hair with a pink towel. She sat on her bed, recalling the events earlier that day. She sighed, wondering what all of the fighting and winning meant. What exactly was the Digital World? Why did it involved her pendant that she happened to have appeared in her hand that morning.  
  
She laid herself down on her bed as she stared at the ceiling. She just hoped there wouldn't be anymore fighting. If she had a choice, fighting would not be an alternative for her. She didn't like to see anyone or anything get hurt. She was happy that Palmon had won the battle, but deep inside her, she thanked the gods that Wormmon was all right.  
  
She didn't know how long she had been thinking nor what time it was, but she soon fell asleep, returning to her dreams as a princess. Maybe this time she would dream of her prince. He would come and take her away from all the fighting.  
  
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED... Episode Two, "Kindness Returns"**  
  
Uh oh, watch out, Mimi-chan. I think the girls of Odaiba High are gettin' jealous... I mean, Yama-chan's hangin' out with you now, and you know how his groupie is... What? You don't know, Mimi-chan? Well, maybe Tai-chan can help you out. Oh no, here comes Sora! Maybe Tai-chan won't be a good person to turn to... So how 'bout Ken-chan? He seems free. Oh, but have you noticed the way Ken-chan looks at you? If looks could kill... I'd be careful if I were you... Oh lookie, I think Yama-chan has somethin' to tell ya. [giggling] Okie, I'll leave you two alone. Ja!  
  
  
**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
  
Okay people, this is my FIRST Digimon fanfic. I am SO surprised myself. I never was a fan until I read Mimato fics (that was just a few weeks ago and I'm hooked) and thought they'd be so cute together!! Anyway I still don't watch much of Digimon, but I do read a lot of Mimato fics as well as Michi ones. I also enjoy Takimi, Daimi, and Kenmi--the last two are RARE! Taiora's okay, but I prefer Jyoura instead. Takari's cute of course.  
  
Anyway this story was SUPPOSED to be funny with Yama-chan bein' the Rose Bride and all, but then I had to bring in the whole Digimon side of the story. So it's a mixture of both series. It's kinda Pokemon-ish, ne? Sorrie, but this is like umm, the dueling part of Utena, and it was a way to bring in the digimons too. Anyway it's all for fun!!  
  
I apologize if I have some characters OOC. Like I said before, I haven't seen much of Digimon, so everything's from what I think of fanfics, character profiles, and a few other stuff. PLEASE let me know if something's not right, and I'll change it.  
  
Oh and their ages... The majority of the characters are either in their first year of high school like Mimi-chan and Sora while others like Taichi, Yamato, Koushiro are in their second year. The younger Digidestined are still in middle school/junior high/whatever.  
  
This may or may not be a Mimato. It could be that or Michi--couldn't you feel it when Mimi and Taichi first met? [giggling, then realizes something] Omigosh, I could also make this into a Kenmi! Maybe, maybe! But I know it won't be a Daimi nor a Takimi--I have special plans for those two boys, mainly Hikari. It'll be crazy. Anyway...  
  
And I wish to dedicate this to all the authors of excellent Mimato and Michi fics!! It's because you guys that I adore and support them!! =^.^=  
  



	2. Kindness Returns

[ Insert disclaimer from first episode. ]  
  
  
**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
  
The next day in class, Mimi nearly threw a fit right there on the floor. The teacher had no right to yell at her in front of the class just because she forgot to do her homework. From the previous day, she had been too tired and completely forgot about her homework. She would've told him why, but no one would believe what she had gone through.  
  
"STAND IN THE HALLWAY!" he commanded her. "You can think about your inappropriate behavior there. When you learn to accept your faults, you will be allowed back in." She frowned and marched out the room. She was having seconds about the academy now. Her teachers at her old schools were never this mean and unreasonable. It was still the first week of school, and he treated her like some unwanted pet.  
  
Her mind was settled that when she got back to her room, she would write to her parents and demand that go else where. She thought about what had caused her unfortunate morning and sighed. If she left Odaiba, then she might not be able to see Sora, Palmon, and Yamato again.  
  
She leaned against the wall, staring up at the ceiling. She had been doing that a lot lately, just sighing and drifting off into another world (literally). Was she getting depressed about something? She shook her head in disbelief. Mimi Tachikawa was never depressed. And it hit her that she might be lonely. "No way," she said quietly. "I've got Sora. She's my best friend."  
  
She frowned, thinking it was the weird school that was causing all sorts of thoughts flying through her head. She really needed to get away from here.  
  
  
  
A _Digimon_ & _Revolutionary Girl Utena_ Fusion  
  
**Digital Revolution**  
  
written by K-chan  
  
  
**Episode Two: Kindess Returns**  
  
  
  
When the bell rang for the end of class, Mimi stepped aside as students filed out for a morning break. When the room was empty, she reentered the classroom to retrieve her belongings. Her teacher was up at the board, erasing the day's lesson, and Mimi didn't bother talking to him, certain she would just receive more punishment.  
  
The teacher turned around and saw Mimi packing her books into her school bag. "Miss Tachikawa," he called as he sat down at his desk. "I would like a word with you." She finished putting her books and walked to his desk, clutching the bag tightly. If he was out of line again, she would probably whack him with it.  
  
He took off his glasses as if his eyes seemed tired. "I apologize for my rude actions. I was disappointed in your lack of effort when you seem to have potential." Mimi was definitely surprised and had tuned him out right after the official apology. She caught his last words which had to do with turning in the homework the next day to receive a lower grade.  
  
Now that was something she could live with. She bowed, thanking him for allowing her to do that, but he warned her, "This will be the ONLY time." He didn't appear to hold it against her, but she nodded, laughing a bit, and left.  
  
Okay, so it had only been two days at the academy, and even though bad things had come up, she shouldn't let them get in her way. She was very relieved now and hoped the rest of the day would go easy on her. "C'mon, Mimi," she encouraged herself, "it's all over now, so just forget it all." She smiled, agreeing with herself.  
  
She walked by a bulletin board of school news, and one of flyers caught her eye. She stepped over and began to read the flyer that had 'cheerleading' written all over it. Maybe she could participate in this like she did before. It said tryouts were after school today in the gymnasium. Things were looking up for her now.  
  
Mimi turned around when she heard giggling and high-pitched voices coming towards her. She nearly fell to the floor in laughter when she saw an uncomfortable Yamato trying to push his way through the horde of females screaming for him. She couldn't suppress it any more and let her laughter ring down the hallway. She was laughing so hard that she had to lean forward, hugging her stomach from the pain.  
  
She looked up again pass her teary eyes and saw Yamato had stopped and was staring at her with confused eyes. She let herself calm down a bit before going over to him and greeting him. It really was a funny sight. Here was Yamato Ishida, a handsome, cool, popular guy, who would probably later in life would fear women, looking like a trapped puppy in a cage.  
  
She smiled as she walked over to him and his fangirls. "Hi, Yamato," she said. "What's up?" She watched musingly as the girls followed their idol's gaze to the girl in pink. She could've sworn the girls would've dropped dead right there when Yamato spoke to her, giving her all of his attention.  
  
"Nothing much," he said. "Would you like to have lunch together?" The girls glared at Mimi, wanting to burn her to ashes. It would've worked if they had any magical powers, but they were only giddy schoolgirls with huge crushes on Yamato.  
  
"Sure," Mimi replied simply, not bothering to wonder if it was some sort of date or anything.  
  
"I'll walk you to your next class," he said it as if it was an order. Mimi nodded as she snapped the priceless moment in her head when the girls gasped--some even fainted on the spot. They were all in shock, Mimi observed. Yamato just left them to replay the scene in their heads and walked with Mimi down the hallway.  
  
"They were all over you!" Mimi giggled, still picturing the girls' reaction when she accepted his offer. "You do know how popular you are, right?" He just shrugged, which promptly caused Mimi to raise an eyebrow.  
  
"Anyway, do you mind if my friend joins us?" she asked.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Geeze, you're not much of conversationalist," she said with disappointment in her voice. He just walked silently by her side until they reached her next class. She was about to walk in but turned to him instead. "Look, Yamato, if we're friends, could you at least smile or something? I know you have this cool reputation to uphold, but it really bugs me not seeing a smile on that cute face of yours." She leaned close to him, putting on her big, brown, puppy eyes, and in a sweet voice said, "Please. For me."  
  
He stared at her for almost a minute, and she could tell he was really surprised. His lips were slightly parted, appearing hesitant in speech. He averted his eyes away from her, brushing his hand through his golden hair as if it was a distraction. He seemed to have come to some conclusion when he faced her again, but this time, he wore a smile for her.  
  
She was so right from the day before. Yamato was very attractive when he smiled. Now she understood why every female student at Odaiba was drooling over him. "Perfect!" she praised him. "I'll see ya at lunch!" She turned away from him and entered the classroom.  
  
Yamato stood there for an unknown amount of time, thinking about what she had just requested him to do. Why had she asked him to do a stupid thing? He just didn't understand it. If she asked him to go kill someone, he would've done it even if it was wrong and he didn't want to. But because he had the Crest of Friendship, he had to obey whoever was the champion of the Digital Battles.  
  
He didn't know what to think about the new champion. She was so different from Ken and everyone else. As he slowly replayed each word she said to him, his blue eyes widened at the realization. Unlike the others, Mimi had treated him like a friend rather than someone bound to their Crest.  
  
He shook his head at the possibility. She didn't seem to understand what she was involved in, but when she does, she'll be like everyone else and treat him like a servant to his Crest. He stuffed his hands into his pocket and stalked off, letting his mind spiral into pessimism.  
  
  
  
Later that morning, another meeting was held in the private computer room. It was spurred on by Ken, who didn't take his defeat with ease. Like always, Miyako was immersed in her own musical world while Koushiro was typing away on his laptop. Ken stood by the window with his fist clenched tightly by his sides.  
  
Taichi leaned back in his chair with his feet on the table. "Woah, who'd thought the new girl could beat Ken!" he whistled. "I didn't even know it was Mimi! What a twist!" He seemed to have said the last sentences to himself.  
  
"So Yamato's with her now," Koushiro said without taking his eyes away from the screen. "She's one of us, so it doesn't matter who brings the 'revolution.'  
  
Ken faced the group, frowning. "She didn't receive an e-mail from the Digital World." Taichi nearly fell out of his chair, which quickly brought Miyako out of her world. The computer genius looked at the speaker in wonderment. "She didn't know what she was getting into when we fought."  
  
"None of us would be here if we had not received the Crests and the e-mail from the Digital World. Only a Digidestined could have the Crests of the Digital World. If your theory holds true, Ken, then how and why was she chosen? What are the possibilities of that happening?" Koushiro turned back to his laptop, planning on answering his questions.  
  
Taichi stood up, shaking his head like his brain was working too hard processing the information. "Wait a minute, so you think she's not one of us? She's just some girl with the Crest of Sincerity? Or maybe her Crest is a fake? But if it is, then how was she able to get to the Digital World? She has a digimon and kicked Ken's butt. So with all that, she's a total outcast and shouldn't be recognized?!"  
  
Koushiro's typing stopped, and he and Miyako were gawking at an annoyed Taichi and his speech. Ken just glared at him. "Tai, she's different from us. She has no purpose with the Digital World."  
  
"And like WE do?!" he shot back. "And don't tell me it's for 'revolutionizing' the Digital World. You're just a sore loser, Ken. You were beaten by an amateur--a girl at that." Taichi was quickly shoved to the floor by an angry Ken. Koushiro quickly got to his feet, and he and Miyako pushed in between the two boys who wanted to beat each other to silence.  
  
"C'mon, guys! Stop it!" Miyako yelled. "We're supposed to be a team here!" She pulled Ken back by his arm while Koushiro had to wrap his arms around Taichi's waist and drag him back.  
  
"Team, huh?" Ken grumbled. "If we're team, then why is he defending some stranger?!"  
  
Taichi shouted at him, "You're bein' unreasonable!"  
  
"What about you?! After seeing a pretty face, you're thinking with your pants!"  
  
"JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKIN'?!!" Taichi was very pissed off after Ken's stupid assumption. Mimi was pretty, but he never thought about any girl that way. It took all of Koushiro's strength just to hold him back from punching Ken, but he was still struggling. Miyako let go of Ken and helped Koushiro calm Taichi down.  
  
Ken saw Taichi was out of his mind right now and won't be thinking straight any time soon. He adjusted his uniform and walked towards the exit, leaving the three to end the meeting he had started. After seeing his opposition, he was glad he didn't tell them he would deal with Mimi himself. It was his destiny to be champion of the Digital World, and she wasn't going to stand in his way.  
  
  
  
It was almost lunchtime, but the school bell did not ring yet. Mimi just stared at the clock, wishing the stupid second hand would hurry up. She was not only hungry, but she was having lunch with Yamato! She couldn't forget the smile he gave her, but the look in his eyes bothered her.  
  
She sighed, knowing it was too good to be true. She didn't understand why he forced that smile. It wasn't like she was twisting his arm or anything, and he certainly didn't have to listen to her. She would have to talk to him about that at lunch.  
  
The bell rang, and Mimi grabbed her books and school bag on impulsive and was the first one out of the classroom. Unfortunately, she shouldn't be rushing at all. That way she would collide with less people and not end up on her bottom. "Oh geeze, I better not make a habit of this," she said as she got up.  
  
She saw her books were scattered around her, but someone was picking them up for her. From behind, the guy looked very familiar. "I'm really sorry about that," she said to him. She grabbed her school bag as the guy stood up and handed her the books. She saw his face, and her complexion dropped a few shades. "Oh. Hi, Ken," she said nervously, not liking his hard expression staring at her. "I'm really sorry."  
  
Ken was about to say something, but the two were interrupted by a group of pissed off girls. "Miki Tachihara!" the leader of the group screamed. The girl looked like she was too old to be in school at all. Odaiba Academy had grade levels from elementary school up to high school.  
  
The girl stomped up to Mimi and Ken, keeping her eyes fixed on the former. Mimi raised an eyebrow, looking very amused at how stupid the girl appeared. The older girl had short, dark-brown-reddish hair that spiked out and could poke someone's eye out. She reminded Mimi slightly of a porcupine for some reason.  
  
"How dare you have a lunch date with Yamato?! I will not allow someone like... like..." She seemed to be at a loss for words, and the confusion on her face almost caused Mimi to laugh in her face. "Someone like YOU to be around Yamato!" she squealed, pointing to Mimi.  
  
Mimi held her books with one arm and placed her free hand on her hip, tilting her head at the loud girl. "And just who are you to tell me, MIMI TACHIKAWA, what to do?" she inquired, also pointing out the girl's name error. Mimi smiled inwardly, thinking that just in two days she had caused a lot of ruckus at the academy.  
  
The girl took a giant step back in shock, placing a hand over her heart like she was about to collapse with a heartattack. She recovered and spoke loudly at Mimi, "I can't believe you!! You call yourself a decent fangirl of Yamato's!! I am Jun Motomiya!! President of Odaiba's 'I Love Yamato Ishida' fanclub!"  
  
Mimi laughed, stunning Jun and the girls as well as causing Ken to make a curious face. Ken had just wanted to tell Mimi something and then leave, but after seeing this little drama, it amused him. He knew Yamato was popular with the female crowd and was certain that all the girls liked him, especially the crazy Jun.  
  
Jun purposely stayed back two years at Odaiba just to be around Yamato. During those years, she had been in charge of Yamato's fanclub, so every female member looked up to her as a (psycho) role model. She claimed to know everything about Yamato--the Yamato guru.  
  
"You've got to be kidding!" Mimi cried increduously. "Yamato seemed popular, but I didn't know as far as a fanclub! Oh gosh!" She leaned against the wall, bracing herself. It wasn't the fanclub that was that hilarious. It was the girl Jun who was president. She was too goofy-looking to lead an army of Yamato-obsessed girls.  
  
"Ho-How rude!" Jun blurted out angrily. "You're insulting us and Yamato! You don't deserve to be with him!" The girls behind her nodded in agreement. They seemed offended to when Jun brought that to the surface. "This is just a warning, so you better stay away from him or else.. Or else you'll get it!"  
  
Mimi chuckled quietly as she watched them go away. "Whatever," she said. "They're quite a show though." She glanced to the person next to her, having forgotten who it was. "Oh Ken, thanks for getting my books. I have to go, kay? See ya around!" Smiling to him, she started to walk off.  
  
He frowned, wondering if she had forgotten what happened the other day. She just smiled as if all that didn't exist--like the Digital World, the 'revolution,' and Wormmon didn't exist! With those thoughts, it made him angry. She didn't deserve to carry a Crest if it didn't mean anything to her. "Mimi!" he called, trying to keep calm.  
  
She stopped and turned around. "Wha..." She never finished the sentence when she saw this ominous look in his eyes. Those deep-blue eyes were frightening like they were trying to stare into your soul--so hard and cold. Yamato's eyes could not compare to what was in Ken's. Was it hatred that Mimi was seeing? It sent a shiver up her spine.  
  
"Tonight at 8:00. In the Digital World." Those were his only words, and he left in the opposite direction. (Ooh-ho, mysterious rendezvous! Aah, I'll shut up now.) Now Mimi was completely worried, if not freaked out. Was Ken still upset about the Digital Battle? Before that encounter, she'd never knew him, so there really wasn't a reason for him ro be acting that way towards her. His defeat was the only explanation Mimi could think of.  
  
Maybe she could talk to Yamato about it and find out more about the Digital World. She was already late for her so-called 'lunch date,' so she had to hurry. She just hoped Yamato wouldn't be upset or anything. "Hey, Mimi!" someone called.  
  
She stopped and turned to the owner's voice. "Hi," she said, recognizing the young man. "You're Taichi, right?"  
  
The big smile on his face answered her. "Just call me 'Tai.'" He came up to her, and soon the two started walking down the hall side by side. "It's a good thing I spotted ya," he started, glancing down at her uniform. "Ya know, you really stand out in the crowd," he laughed.  
  
She just rolled her eyes at him. "So what do you want, Tai?" she asked, not looking at him. "I refuse to be a target for soccer practice."  
  
He laughed, "Hey, I already apologized." A few moments later, he became serious, stopping in his tracks. Mimi stopped as well, wondering what was wrong with him. He didn't seem to be the melodramatic type. "Hey, Mimi."  
  
"Yes, Tai."  
  
His dark-brown eyes looked directly into her light ones. The nervous feeling when she looked at Ken returned to her again. "Be careful around Ken, all right?"  
  
"Ken? You know him too?"  
  
He nodded and took out a similar Crest as hers, but it had a different symbol. "Ken didn't take his defeat happily, so just be careful." Mimi looked away, mumbling something about how it was too late, but Taichi didn't catch it. "Didja say somethin'?"  
  
"Aah, no," she replied. "Just that I'm supposed to meet Yamato, and I'm really late."  
  
Taichi frowned a bit and then smiled. "Well in that case, I'll join ya. A day without bugging Yama-chan is like not breathing," he chuckled. Mimi looked confused and then joined him in the laughter.  
  
  
  
Yamato was standing in the rose garden, just outside the garden's greenhouse. It had already been ten minutes, and Mimi had not shown up yet. Was she coming at all? Did she just ditch him? That would be a first. Every girl at Odaiba had dreamt of merely catching a gaze of the 'Lonely Wolf,' an appropriate name given to him for his cool, independent self.  
  
He frowned, thinking if she didn't come, then word would be all over Odaiba the next day about how he was stood up. He wasn't sure if he was upset about his would-be tarnished reputation or if his fanclub would become a big pain for Mimi getting on her case about it. Either way, it didn't matter because here came Mimi.  
  
Yamato's frown returned when he saw the bushy-haired pest next to her. Taichi waved to him with his trademark grin, "Yo, Yama-chan! Sorry, we're late!"  
  
Before the blonde would've asked if Taichi was the guest to join them for lunch, but Mimi was already waving to someone. "SORA!! OVER HERE!!" The guys watched Mimi run up to a girl with short, orange-brownish hair and hug her.  
  
She returned to them with Sora. "Guys, this is my best friend, Sora Takenouchi." She turned to Sora and formally introduced the two young men, gesturing to each respectively. "I'm sure you know these two popular guys of Odaiba," Mimi giggled. Yamato was indifferent to the comment, but Taichi puffed out his chest, looking proud.  
  
Minutes later, the quartet sat beneath a tree for lunch. Mimi bought her lunch at school since she didn't have time nor enjoyed making her lunch. Sora of course had made her own. It wasn't anything great, but it was definitely better than what Taichi had. "Hey, did you girls know Yama-chan's a great cook?!" Taichi blurted out, admiring what the blonde was having.  
  
"Really?" Mimi said, looking at Yamato with interested. She looked at his lunchbox, and it did look appetizing. "Wow, it looks delicious, Yamato." He kindly offered it to her, but she looked unsure. "Are you sure 'bout this?" He nodded, and she took a few pieces of food. (Oh, I don't know what all goes in a bentou!)  
  
"Oh, isn't that so cute!" Sora teased. The pair looked at her and blinked. Mimi blushed, turning away from a clueless Yamato. Taichi appeared slightly annoyed but soon got out of it when Sora began to talk about soccer with him.  
  
Sora was comfortably seated in between Mimi and Taichi, and the four formed a semi-circle only because Yamato refused to sit next to the grinning brunnette, who kept teasing him endlessly.  
  
Mimi wasn't at all interested in soccer, so she tuned the duo's discussion out, quietly eating her lunch. She really wanted to ask Yamato and Taichi about the Digital World, but since Sora was there, she decided not too. It was best that she didn't drag her best friend into her problems.  
  
Yamato had noticed the silence of the girl next to him and wondered what she was thinking, but then their attention were soon on Taichi's and Sora's discussion which turned out to be Sora praising Taichi on his leadership and skills while the young man accepted her compliments without any modesty. Mimi giggled while Yamato rolled his eyes.  
  
  
  
The rest of the afternoon went pretty well for Mimi. She had some homework to catch up on, so she couldn't stay for Sora's soccer practice, but the girl wiggled out a promise that she would attend the the game at the end of the week. She was walking down the hallway, thinking about this and that. There were so many things on her mind, but she just didn't know how to deal with them.  
  
She stopped in her tracks when she saw a group of girls walk pass her. They mentioned something about tryouts and that was when she remembered about the cheerleading tryouts that afternoon. If she had anything valuable in her arms right now, she would've dropped it from the epiphany that struck her. Now she had a bigger dilemma than anything else in the past days. (Or was it day?)  
  
She stood there, biting her nails nervously, but soon ceased in horror at what she was doing to her beautiful pink nails. "Okay, I could either be a good girl and go home and do my homework," she debated aloud, "OR go to the tryouts!" She closed her eyes, tapping her foot steadily, as seconds passed, and soon minutes passed. "THAT'S IT!!" she screamed and ran in towards her final decision.  
  
  
  
It was already evening when Mimi reached her dormitory. She stepped into her place and dropped her school bag to the floor like it was heavy work carrying the thing around. Not turning around, she lifted her leg a bit and backkicked (umm, yeah) the door shut. She walked over to the couch and lazily flopped onto her stomach on it.  
  
She didn't imagine the tryouts would take hours--over two hours! The gymnasium was so crowded when she got there. It was like half of Odaiba's junior high and senior high female student body was there--if not the whole academy! It was a pain to get everyone organized and into smaller groups, but eventually she and her group showed them what talent they had. It wasn't so bad, but everyone had to wait until next week to find out the first cut list, and then they would narrow the number down two more times.  
  
She did hope she made it because then she would have something to do besides watching soccer practice, and as much as she loved shopping, she would like to have some other hobby. She was really exhausted because she fell asleep a minute later.  
  
Mimi felt like she slept for ages when she started to groggily wake up. She groaned, adjusting herself on the couch so she would be on her back. She opened her eyes and stared lazily at the ceiling, noticing that the room was dark like she had left it when she walked in.  
  
Getting whatever strength she had, she pushed herself up in a sitting position, rubbing her eyes. "What time is it?" she asked the empty room. She suddenly gasped and rushed to the shelves where a clock sat. "Omigod! It's a quarter till eight!!" She stumbled back a bit, wondering if she should go back to the forbidden area. She didn't really promise Ken that she would go. The way he had told her, it was more like an order.  
  
But what did he want with her? Was he going to hurt her? But then they would be in the Digital World, where Palmon would be, so he wouldn't be able to harm her if she had her digimon by her side.  
  
Mimi stood up with her set decision. She should go ahead and settle the whole digital nonsense and leave it to the professionals. That way she could have a normal student life without having to worry about another world, but she could still see Palmon, right? She hoped so because the two friends seemed to hit it off at the beginning.  
  
Anyway, she had to hurry because she only had fifteen minutes to get to the tower and get transported to the Digital World. The teleporting part was not a problem, however she had to spring from her dormitory to the academy and then across the fields and then onto the trail that took her to the outer parts of the campus, not to mention she had to run down the tunnel of trees to get to the tower. It was one hell of a run for Mimi, but then she gave up and walked the rest of the way, making her like half an hour late.  
  
The green light came and went quickly, and Mimi rubbed away the temporary blindness, taking notice of a different setting. She still VERY still when she realized she was near the edge of a cliff. She slowly backed away after taking a careful look of how far down it was. Even though the forest below would ease the fall, but it still didn't look appealing. "Okay," she said quietly, "just when I was getting used to the whole 'teleporting to another dimension' thing, and I end up at who knows where!" She looked up into the sky, seeing for the first time that it was DAYLIGHT.  
  
"MIMI!"  
  
The girl turned around to be greeted by her happy digimon friend. "Palmon!! You look great!" They both hugged each other until another voice roared over their giggling.  
  
"You're LATE," Ken informed her, coming into view with Wormmon. With one hand in his pockey, he did not look happy--probably worse than that morning when she saw him.  
  
"SORRY!" Mimi snapped, getting fed up with his serious, gloomy attitude. Ken was surprised from her reaction, but he hid it well. "So I overslept! I'm not perfect--not like YOU," she sneered at him. "And I didn't even say I would meet you here at eight o'clock! I've still got lots of homework! And do you know what I had to go through to get HERE?! Sprinting across the field is NOT a pleasant trip!" She put a hand on her hip as she glared at him, "And what do I get when I'm here?! Some ungrateful being whose gaze could send the Earth into another Ice Age!"  
  
Ken kept his indifferent face but frowned inwardly at the complaining girl. She didn't deserved to be here. She didn't deserve the Crest. She didn't deserve any of this! "Are you done yet?" he said coldly. When her mouth stopped running, he turned away and walked farther off the rocky terrain. "We will battle over here."  
  
"Battle?" she repeated and followed with Palmon right behind her. "You mean, you want to fight again? Just why do we have to fight--I mean, the digimons. What's the point of all this?! Wormmon was hurt last time, so why are you making him fight again?!" She wanted some answers right now, but Ken didn't say anything though. She looked down to Palmon.  
  
The plant digimon shook her head, "I don't know. I just know that you're my friend, Mimi, and I'll do everything to protect you." Mimi smiled and hugged her. At least there was someone caring at that moment.  
  
Mimi stood up again and looked at Ken. "So there's really no way for us NOT to fight?" He just glared at her, which got her irritated. "Okay, so if being the victor means SO much to you, then why don't I just forfeit?" She quickly looked at Palmon with apologetic eyes, "It's not that I don't believe in you, Palmon. I just don't want you to go through something that I don't think is worth it."  
  
"It's okay, Mimi. Whatever you do is okay with me."  
  
"Well?" she said, getting back to Ken on her offer.  
  
"I don't take charity." He gestured for Wormmon to step forward.  
  
Mimi sighed and then turned to Palmon with a wink. "Let's show 'em!" Palmon nodded with lots of confidence. The girl watched as her partner went out to greet her opponent. She would cheer Palmon on even if she wanted the battle to end with her defeat, but she had to put her selfishness aside since it wouldn't be fair to Palmon. She wondered what Palmon wanted out of this.  
  
She recalled her first battle which Yamato was present and looked around, not seeing anyone else. "Hey, Ken!" she called. "Isn't Yamato suppose to be here or something?"  
  
"There's no need for him or anyone else at these DigiBattles--only the champion and the challenger with their digimons. Now let's begin."  
  
The two rookie digimons circled each other, carefully sizing one another. Ken took out his Crest and smiled. "Let's get to the interesting part," he announced. "WORMMON! DIGIVOLVE TO STINGMON!"  
  
Mimi pouted and took out her own Crest. "PALMON! DIGIVOLVE TO TOGEMON!" The digimons transformed side by side into their next level, and the real battle began. Surprisingly, the two were equally matched, causing Ken to wonder how Togemon could become so strong in a short amount of time. (I STILL suck at these scenes.)  
  
Her concentration on the battle was cut short when she heard some fluttering nearby. It sounded like a really loud insect. She saw Ken staring wide-eyed in her direction, actually it was more like behind her. Mimi turned around and screamed at the sight of a giant, red and black beetle!  
  
"MIMI!" Togemon shouted in alarm, and her battle against Stingmon stopped. "GET AWAY FROM HER, KUWAGAMON! PRICKLY BANG BANG!" The giant cactus launch several needles in the insect's direction as Mimi managed to stumble away from the creature, but Kuwagamon just deflected the needles off his hard-shelled arm.  
  
"WHAT IS THAT THING?! WHAT DOES IT WANT?!" Mimi blurted out, running towards Ken, as she glanced over her shoulders to see Kuwagamon swooping down towards her direction. She focused on getting the hell away and saw that she had to get a shocked Ken out of her danger as well. She was almost to him. "KEN!" she screaming, leaping at him.  
  
It all happened so fast that Ken didn't registered the urgency of the situation until he heard Mimi calling his name. The next thing he knew, the girl threw herself at him, and he felt her body pushing him meters away from danger. He landed pretty hard, but luckily the bush cushioned it slightly. He tried to sit up, but it was hard when someone was on top of him.  
  
Slowly, Mimi pushed herself from collapsing on Ken. She felt a gush of wind pass by above them, realizing Kuwagamon hadn't followed their lucky retreat into the forest edge. She heard Togemon and Stingmon attacking Kuwagamon, but she had to see if Ken was all right first.  
  
"Ken! Are you okay?!" she asked with great concern in her voice. Ken was too stunned to reply, seeing her big, brown eyes hoping that he was all right. She was genuinely worried about him when his only intent was just to defeat her. "Ken?!" she called again, shaking him by the shoulders. "Are you in shock?! Answer me!"  
  
He blinked his thoughts and confusion aside, trying to concentrate on the digimon fight against Kuwagamon. "Yes, I'm fine," he answered quietly, easing her worries. As he stood up, Mimi joined him, turning her gaze to the fighting digimons. The pair couldn't do anything to help their companions. They watched as the giant insect digimon clobbered Togemon and Stingmon like it was nothing.  
  
Mimi gasped as the two digimons crashed into the wall of trees, returning to their rookie forms. They had used a lot of energy during the DigiBattle before Kuwagamon interrupted. If they were still in their peak form, the two of them would've easily beatened the insect.  
  
"WORMMON!"  
  
"PALMON!!"  
  
The two teenagers were running towards their wounded friends, but Kuwaguman intercepted them, hovering over them menacingly. Ken absentmindedly stepped in front of Mimi like he was protecting her. Glaring at the flying creature, he demanded, "Why are you attacking us?! The DigiBattles don't involve you! You're not a chosen one!"  
  
"You think I care?!" Kuwagamon bellowed. "I was having a nice nap till you all ruined it!! NOW I'M JUST PISSED!! And I'm taking it out on all of you!!"  
  
"And I thought I was cranky," Mimi mumbled.  
  
"You better not hurt Ken!" Wormmon warned, getting back on his little feet. (Oh he's just so cute for a larva creature!) Palmon was getting up too, giving a similar threat to Kuwagamon.  
  
The big meanie turned around to them, tauntingly. "Oh, and what are you puny digimons gonna do about it?" he taunted.  
  
"Well," Palmon began, thinking what they could do, "as soon as we think of something, you're gonna get it!"  
  
Kuwagamon laughed at the amusing digimons that he could just stomp on, and that was not good for him because he apparently wasn't paying attention to the green and pink light radiating from Mimi's and Ken's Crest, respectively. (Umm, Ken's crest is pink, right? I think I read it from somewhere.)  
  
"Ken, what's going on now?" Mimi asked, puzzled.  
  
"I-I don't know," he answered. "This never happened before."  
  
Kuwagamon finally caught on when Palmon and Wormmon began to glow with the same lights. He shielded his eyes as the two rookies digivolved into their champion forms.  
  
"TOGEMON!"  
  
"STINGMON!"  
  
The two shouted in unison, "DNA DIGIVOLVE TO... MUTOSHIGEMON!" (Eh heh, I know there's no such digimon--just keep reading.) The two digimons merged, becoming one hell of a creature! The new appearance was a lot like Stingmon, but parts of the body--like the arms and legs--were wrapped with vines down to the black boxing gloved hands. (Heh.) Small spikes covered the body armor, and but the insect wings were still the same. Instead of the reddish-colored hair that Stingmon had, it was now a bit longer and blonde like the patch of hair/grass on Togemon.  
  
"Wow, that was so cool!" Mimi remarked. Ken only nodded in agreement, still staring at the new digimon. He didn't know that was even possible. "GO BEAT 'IM UP, MUTOSHIGEMON!!"  
  
"YOU GOT IT!" it replied with the voices of the two combined digimons. (So it's an 'it,' right?)  
  
Kuwagamon flew straight at Mutoshigemon before his opponent could attack. "SCISSOR ARMS!" (I have no idea what that attack is like, so I'm making this up.) His powerful arms would've crushed Mutoshigemon if it wasn't for the combined strength of two digimons that held Kuwagamon at bay. "Aargh, you're pretty tough," he commented, struggling to overpower his enemy.  
  
"SPIKING BLAST!" Mutoshigemon's armor shot out the spikes at the red insect, forcing him back in distraction. It smirked before winding its right hand back for the finish. "HELL PUNCH!" he shouted, smashing the now spiked glove into Kuwagamon's face.  
  
Kuwagamon was sent soaring back really far about to lose consciousness, "YOU BROKE MY NOSE!! Wait, I don't have a nose." It was kind of late in realizing that because he soon lost consciousness right after that and went plummeting off the cliff.  
  
Mimi ran to the edge of the cliff, wondering what would happen to their attacker. "After that fall, I'm sure he can't survive that." Ken walked up behind her and looked down as well. He wasn't too sure about that. The insect digimon was rather annoying, interrupting the DigiBattle.  
  
"Maybe," came a voice. After the used up energy in DNA digivolving and fighting, Mutoshigemon had returned to its two form, but these were not of Palmon and Wormmon. They were way cuter than their rookie forms. "I'm Tanemon now," she said, noting the confusion on Mimi's face. "This is our training stage."  
  
Mimi picked up Tanemon into her arms. "So how many forms do you have?" she asked, but Tanemon just shook her head. She looked over at Ken who was holding Minomon. "So Ken, what about the DigiBattle."  
  
"We'll leave it as it is," he said, giving her that cold look, "for now." He hated to admit it, but she did save him, so it was only right to to pay that debt. She didn't like that look he gave her, but she just nodded, wondering how long it would be till he challenged her again.  
  
  
  
After Mimi and Ken returned to their world, for some reason he walked her back to her dormitory. Maybe he thought it wasn't safe for a girl to walk back by herself in the dark--after all, it was almost ten o'clock.  
  
They reached the building in silence. Mimi wanted to thank him, but Ken just turned away to leave. "Ken," she called with a hand on her hip, frowning. He had stopped but didn't turn around. "Why are you being so unfriendly? Can't we at least be friends? I'm trying to be nice here, and all you do is push me away. I know you're a nice guy because you really care about Wormmon, but is that how you treat everyone else?"  
  
He turned around to face her, but his expression didn't change any bit. "The Digital World is very important. If you can't see that, then you don't deserve to be a Digidestined."  
  
She marched right up to him and would've angrily smacked him, but she held herself back. "It's important to me too! Palmon's there, and she's my friend! Just like how Wormmon's there, and Yamato's digimon. And even Tai's! So why wouldn't it matter to me what happens in the Digital World?!"  
  
Ken was quiet, evaluating every word that came out of her mouth. She was very sincere, which meant that she really was the Digidestined with the Crest of Sincerity.  
  
Mimi was really upset when he didn't answer, taking his silence as an insult. "Just because I'm not like you nor think like you doesn't mean I don't care. I may be new to this, and at first I didn't want to be involved, but now it can't be helped." She looked away sadly like she was about to cry but then turned to him with a smile. "But I'm glad about one thing: I have nice friends now."  
  
She sighed, seeing that she wasn't going to get any response from Ken. "Good night, Ken," she said, leaning close to him, and lightly kissed his cheek. She straightened up, smiling, and walked into the building.  
  
Ken's hand slowly touched the spot her lips had caressed, feeling his face filled with warmth. He was probably blushing really bad, and he was really glad it was dark, so she didn't see him look like a fool. He frowned and scolded himself for being weak, succumbing to his emotions.  
  
Mimi was the current champion he had to defeat, but she treated him like a friend. It was something almost new to him. Even though he was in the same boat as the other Digidestined and he had Wormmon, it felt different when she was around. He didn't even know why he was thinking that way.  
  
  
  
While Ken was trying to sort his situation out, he wasn't the only one thinking about Mimi that night. Yamato laid in his bed, recalling the events that whole day involving Mimi. She was certainly different from all the other girls, not hanging all over him and swooning at just speaking or seeing him.  
  
Her friend, Sora, was different too, but she was too caught up on Taichi and soccer. She was also somewhat of a tomboy even in a girl's uniform, and that didn't appeal to him. He rolled onto his side with his last thoughts of the girl in pink before drifting off to sleep.  
  
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED... Episode Three, "When Dreams Become Nightmares"**  
  
Gomen, Mimi-chan, but there are some good news and some bad news. What? You know, and you already have a dress? Geeze, you're quick to celebrate. Anyway how are you and the guys? [groans] You know, Yama-chan, Ken-chan, and Tai-chan?! Anyway I think Tai-chan's having some problems too. Who's that young girl? You don't know, then go ask him! Oh fine, go talk to Yama-chan! WAAH, you guys, look out!! It's JUN!! Ken-chan, don't just stand around! DO SOMETHING!! Okay, I'm outta here!  
  
  
**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
K-CHAN'S PLEA: Ya know, I'm SO NOT good with those digimon fights. I'm still NOT familiar with their attacks and still haven't seen many episodes, especially with the various digimons the group goes up against, so I'm kinda winging all the description of attacks. I'm really sorry if it's not a thing like the anime itself. And also if someone would help out on this, I would be SO, SO, SO happy!! SOOOOOOOOOO HAPPIE!! (Gee, do I sound desparate or what?!) After all, this fic is more character-centered than anything.  
  
So how was the 'Kenmi' parts for ya? [giggling] Well I'm glad there are a few Kenmi fans. I think Ken-chan's SO cute!! Umm... this kinda has to do with Ken-chan, but I just wanna say... I LOVE THE TITLE TO THIS EPISODE!! Haha. "Kindness Returns." Of course, I'm talkin' 'bout Ken-chan...  
  
Oh I forgot to add the part of Mutoshigemon. Of course I made that up, sillie people! 'Mushi' means 'insect' in Japanese while 'toge' means 'thorns.' I just shifted it around for the DNA digivolving. [thinking] So I guess'll they'll be more DNA digivolving between other digimons. [winks] Watch out for those!   
  
I'm just SO disappointed with the ending of Digimon where everyone's all grown up! SORATO?! YUCK!! Sorry, Sorato fans, but it still doesn't compute in my head!!! I can accept Taiora, but Sorato?!!!!!!! I just love Yama-chan too much. I'm okay with Kenyako--they're cute with their children. Hikari is SO pretty! I have this image of everyone, but Takeru and Daisuke aren't there. I do have another one with Takeru, so that's okay, but I wonder about Daisuke!!  
  
Anyway, back to "Digital Revolution"... I just wanna point out the current Digidestined with the Crests so far:  
Taichi - Courage  
Yamato - Friendship  
Ken - Kindness  
Miyako - Love  
Koushiro - Knowledge.  
As you know so far, those five are the official Digidestined 'cause they each received an e-mail from the Digital World as well as their Crests. Mimi on the other hand happened to have had it. And you're probably wonderin' why I have Miyako be the one with the Crest of Love instead Sora, huh? Well, I think Sora is a better best friend to Mimi. I mean if you know RGUtena, Utena's best friend, Wakaba, is in love with Saionji, captain of the kendou club, so Sora has the perfect role. I'll throw in a bit of Taiora FOR NOW. Ahaha, I'm just evil... I think.  
  
And why do I keep typing 'Digital World' rather than 'DigiWorld?' I really don't know--well, how do you shorten 'the End of the World?' 'The World's End?' Okay, nevermind, I'm just babbling now.  
  
And finally, this last message is to SaturnOolaa. I won't be following every single detail of the RGUtena anime. Umm, so Yamato isn't like a princess/witch or anything like that. See, even the beginning of episode one, the story of the princess had to be different--more Digimon-like. I'm just using the general idea of RGU for a start of a storyline. I'm thinking and hoping it will be more Digimon-ish in future episodes. I know I'm crazy for even writing this, but I haven't gone over the edge... yet.  
  
Like I said at the end of the first episode, it was supposed to be funny... but somehow it just got semi-serious. I don't know why... I did add Jun in their for comic relief, and there's still Tai-chan... but umm, I guess I see my humor differently from everyone else. Gomen! All right people, I've like rambled on TOO MUCH here.  
  
Anyway if you have questions on my insanity, feel free to ask. If I can reason it out, I'll be happy to either send you an e-mail or post my response in the next episode (like I did in this one). =^-^=  
  



	3. Dreams and Nightmares

So sorrie, everyone, for putting this story on hiatus!  
  
  
**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
  
All she could do was run. But how long had she been running? Where was she going? Who was there to save her? Just what was she running away from? It didn't occur to her that she didn't know who her pursuers were, but their haunting voices buried themselves into her mind and she couldn't shake them away. 'Mimi... Mimi...' they kept repeating.  
  
'STOP IT!' she wanted to scream, but this rock--what it felt like--in her throat wouldn't let her. 'SOMEONE!! HELP ME!' She had to get away from whoever or whatever--her life was on the line. Then the voices stopped, but the ominous presence was still looming around her.  
  
Her feet halted. Her frightened, hazel eyes scanned the darkness. The beating of her heart raced, not skipping a single one. Her breath almost stopped as she spun her head behind her. Beady, red eyes pierced from the darkness, targeting their frightened prey. She couldn't make out any forms at all, just menacing eyes from all around. But those harsh stares reminded her so much of someone.  
  
With her single thought of him, a shadowy form began to emerge from the emptiness before her, and slowly her eyes grew wide at the recognition of the young man. 'Ken...' she whispered. The fear grew in her heart when he smiled mysteriously with his violet eyes staring directly at her with unclear intentions. Why was she so afraid of him? Even if he didn't appear like a friend to her, there was no reason for her to be so scared. She had always been strong, so why was she letting him make her feel so helpless?  
  
She looked around, finding no where to go, and even if she could, her feet felt stuck to the floor like her whole body was paralyzed. Her eyes locked on Ken once more, but this time, he was only standing a few meters away compared to before. Then slowly he walked towards her with dark intentions in his eyes. She wanted to call out to Palmon, Sora, Yamato, Taichi, but her voice failed her. Surprisingly, he touched her face, cupping it in both of his hands with gentleness, but his smile held nothing of kindness. His fingers caressed her cheeks, so soft that the warmth was melting her heart, but the heavy feeling seemed to pull her whole body into oblivion.  
  
Mimi struggled to keep herself up despite her paralysis sinking into darkness. She grabbed Ken's hands and held onto them as she sunk deeper and deeper into the ground, but all he did was stare down at her, smiling evilly. Her eyes pleaded for him to help her, save her, but he just remained their with her fingers slipping through his hand.  
  
In the few seconds before the darkness consumed her self, her voice returned, and she screamed... coming back to reality. She sat up in bed, breathing heavily. The sweat dripped down the side of her face as she stared wide-eyed, straight ahead into the darkness as if the frightening figure of Ken stood before her. Nothing was there to scare her, but the dreadful feeling remained in her body, shuddering at the foreboding force.  
  
  
  
A _Digimon_ & _Revolutionary Girl Utena_ Fusion  
  
**Digital Revolution**  
  
written by K-chan  
  
  
**Episode Three: Dreams and Nightmares**  
  
  
  
Miyako walked into the computer room, looking worried. She glanced over her shoulders, hoping to see someone familiar follow her, but no one was there. She sighed, entering the room, and somewhat surprised to see Koushiro on his laptop. "Izumi-senpai," she called, strolling up to the table.  
  
"Hi, Miyako," he said without budging his eyes from the monitor. There was silence until he stopped and looked up at her worried face. "What's wrong?"  
  
She finally settled down in the chair across from him. "Well," she started, crossing her legs, "it's Ken. He hasn't shown up all morning, and he has two classes with me. It's not like him to ditch class, ya know."  
  
"Hmm, I don't think you should worry too much. After all, this is Ken we're talking about. He takes the well-being of Digital World extremely serious, and his untimely defeat just crushed his spirit. He just needs some time to assess his situation, and I'm sure after a few days he'll come around."  
  
She nodded, "I hope so. It's so uncool when one of us is like out of it. Especially Ken 'cause he's such a loner." Koushiro just smiled at her thoughtfulness, understanding why she was given the Crest of Love. She caught his stare, "Anyway senpai, what are you doing here if we don't have a meeting?"  
  
He shrugged, "Just some homework and checking email." He turned to the screen while Miyako got up and went over to him. On his right side, she leaned forward so she could get a good look at the screen. "I haven't received anything from the Digital World lately," he explained, "so it's rather hard to anticipate what will be in store for us in the future."  
  
She was quiet, reminiscing on the day she became involved with the Digital World. That day she was a normal junior high school student in a terrible rush to get her report printed out. She hurried to the school's computer lab and grabbed a random computer. She was too busy searching for her diskette that she didn't notice a message box popped up on the monitor in front of her. She inserted the diskette and prepared to open up her report by closing all unnecessary files, including the recent message, "Ooh, I have to hurry. The deadline's like in ten minutes!"  
  
All the boxes closed, but the same one continued to pop up over and over until she become frustrated and annoyed and read the message that was addressed to her, "What? To me? But how? I don't have a school email account..." She looked around the empty, "And how did it know that I'm here... This is really creepy." Then she looked at the last line of the message, "'Come to Odaiba Academy.'" A red symbol of a heart appeared on the screen, followed by a red light that caused her to shield her eyes from the brightness. When the light faded away, the computer room was empty.  
  
"It's been five months since then..." she said quietly, touching the outline of her pendant, "And now I'm at Odaiba..."  
  
Koushiro looked at her, and she appeared spacier than usual, "Miyako, are you all right?"  
  
Before she could answer, there was a knock at the door. They turned to it and found a young girl standing there. The brunette visitor seemed frail and gentle like a delicate, little angel. "Hi," she greeted them from where she was, "I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm looking for Taichi Yagami. I heard he could be found here."  
  
"He's not here today," Koushiro replied. "I don't know where he could be if he doesn't have soccer practice today."  
  
"He could be at the cafeteria," Miyako suggested with a big grin, "Or napping beneath a tree."  
  
The girl giggled, "That does sound like him. Thank you for your troubles." She bowed and left before either could inquire her about her identity and need of reaching Taichi. They looked at one another and shrugged.  
  
  
  
"OPEN UP! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" Taichi shouted angrily, pounding his fist against the door. He ignored the stares he was receiving from the other occupants of the dormitory leaving their rooms, but he could care less. He had to deal with his current situation first thing that day, after he found out about a certain DigiBattle that happened two days ago.  
  
"KEN! OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR NOW!!" he demanded, but no one behind the door replied. "I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! KEN ICHIJOUJI!"  
  
  
Inside the dormitory, it was left dark, and the curtains were draped closed to block out the sunlight. Even in the dimness, the outline of the room appeared neat and simple, speaking much about the resident. Down the short hall was the bathroom that was lit, and Ken was there, leaning over the running water in the sink. His hair was wet with droplets dripping from the tips into the sink. His hand reached for the faucet knob and shut off the water.  
  
He could still hear Taichi's voice blaring in the background.  
  
Because of the shadows his bangs created over his eyes, his face was still unreadable, whether he was upset or in pain. He gripped the edge of the sink to further stay in control, and soon, the tensity in the grasp was display from the baring, white knuckles. He gritted his teeth, straining himself from any irrational actions.  
  
A droplet of sweat rolled down his face and hung dangerously below his chin, threatening to severe itself from the connection to Ken.  
  
And in the next second, it disappeared, and a plop echoed from the sink.  
  
  
Taichi stepped away from the unanswered door with fists clenched tightly to his sides. "Damn you, Ken," he growled. He was silent, figuring out what to do next. He had wanted to bust in there and beat some sense into Ken. After he had found out about Ken's second DigiBattle against Mimi, he just flared up in anger, not because of the challenge itself. Every DigiDestined had the right to challenge, but it was the unannounced part of the challenge that made Taichi angry. Adding to that was the appearance of a wild Digimon that attacked the two during the battle.  
  
It was Ken's selfishness that nearly brought about his and Mimi's deaths by not informing the other DigiDestineds' of the DigiBattle. If they had known, preparations would've been made before hand, like another DigiDestined would be present to witness or aid in any unexpected predicaments.  
  
Taichi kicked the door and yelled, "I'm calling a DigiMeeting! Don't bother showing up!" And with that, he stomped off.  
  
  
  
Mimi was leaning against the railing, staring down at the rose garden below. She had a dazed look on her face, too deep into her thoughts, more specifically on her strange dream. Not in a million years would she ever imagine herself dreaming of such a thing, which meant it had some deeper meaning. Or maybe she had seen too much of Ken that it was just affecting her subconsciously.  
  
Thinking about him, she hadn't seen him since the last DigiBattle where she still reigned champion. "Out of luck," she mumbled to herself. She still had no clue what the battles were all about, but she felt a deep connection to Palmon every time the plant digimon would 'digivolve'. It was peculiar, like a burst of energy exploded from no where inside of her.  
  
She suddenly blinked, having caught a glimpse of blonde among the rose bushes. Her mind focused, and she saw Yamato standing outside the garden waving up to her. She smiled, forgetting her own troubles, and returned the gesture and then decided to join him since it was almost lunch time and she didn't feel like going to study hall.  
  
She made her way down the corridor, thinking about nice company with Yamato and hopefully with Sora and Taichi too if they could make it. She was almost to the stairs when she glanced to her left and saw Taichi standing in the hallway. She stopped immediately and looked closer and noticed that he was talking to a girl a few years younger than her. Taichi wore a stern face that seemed out of place to her, and that made her curious as to what sort of conversation was taking place.  
  
Curiousity got the best of Mimi as she hid around the corner and peered out at them. She saw a trashbin not too far from them and wondered what her chances were of getting there without being caught.  
  
All of a sudden a lot of commotion was coming from the staircase. She looked over and saw Yamato running up the stairs towards her, followed by a group of a maniac girls, aka Yamato's fanclub. "Yamato-kun, what's--?"  
  
"No time," he said, grabbing her hand, and dragged her down the hallway.  
  
  
The girl standing before Taichi was smiling nervously, trying to calm the young man down. She had been searching all morning for him, having hoped he'd understand why she was there, but apparently from the seriousness on his face, she wasn't going to get out any explanation.  
  
The loudness of the girl groupie chasing Yamato and Mimi were brought to their attention. "What the--?!" Taichi saw the blur of the pair crossing the hallway, followed by the girls. "Mimi? Yamato?" At the end of the pack was a breathless girl trying to catch up to her fellow members, but she was carrying too many Yamato-ish items, like posters, shirts, mugs, towels, and the likes. Taichi made a disgusted face, "Uugh, Jun..."  
  
They walked to the end of the hall and watched the crazy group disappear in the distance. "What was that about?" the girl asked.  
  
"Just Yamato's daily exercise. Too bad he dragged Mimi into it," he grinned, but soon, the grin was gone when he heard the girl giggle. "HEY! Don't change the subject," he warned her, "Of all the places... Hikari! Does mom and dad know about this?! I can't believe you! Why are you here?! It's not like you have a reason! You're just visiting, right?! But in the middle of a school day?! I don't get it! Did mom tell you to check up on me?!"  
  
"Well, if you'd just let me explain!" she said, exasperated.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Yamato turned the corner with immediate and quickly noticed an open door. He pulled Mimi into the dark room and closed the door behind them. Mimi was breathing heavily from the run and was about to say something hysterical, but a hand over her mouth, preventing her from speaking. Yamato was staring at the door, listening to the girls pass by, so he didn't see the blush creeping over Mimi's face. That, and it was dark too. She didn't know how close she was to him when she could faintly hear his rapid beating heart and smell the cologne he wore, and he was holding her close too. His arm was around her waist, keeping her against him, and it had just occurred to her that they were in a very small room.  
  
"Do you think they're gone now?" she whispered nervously. She just hoped that he didn't notice their intimate position.  
  
"Those damn kids," they heard a man grumbled, "Making a mess again." The grumbling voice seemed to become closer by the minute until it was right outside their hiding place. The door swung open, letting in the light, as Yamato and Mimi tensed up. The burly man before them raised an eyebrow at the pair in the janitor's closet and smirked. He shook his head and then jerked a thumb backwards, "Out."  
  
Yamato was the first to make the move, walking out with a blushing Mimi in tow, and he was holding her hand again. They could hear the man chuckling, "Find a more comfortable place next time."  
  
It wasn't until they were farther down the hall that it hit Mimi, "Omigod! Did he think that you... and I... We... erm... in the... Omigod!" She pulled her hand away and turned her back to him with her face so red while Yamato just stared at her back with a raised eyebrow. She was embarrassed about the situation, but it did feel nice being in his arms.  
  
"Let's go to lunch," he said.  
  
"Lunch?!" she flushed, turning to him again, but not able to look at his face. "Oh! Right!"  
  
They walked back to where they had originally were and had planned to go, which was to the rose garden. Funny, how it seemed like a short distance to the garden earlier (besides from the running), but now it was so far away, and all Mimi could think about was when they would get there. There was an awkward silence between them as they walked, but that was because Mimi felt uncomfortable after what happened between them.  
  
Yamato didn't act any different, but maybe he was used to being in similar situations, Mimi thought. Of course, he was the popular guy at the academy, so he would've been with a few girls before. She didn't know for certain, but as she thought about it more, she barely knew him and didn't ask about him before. He didn't seem like he wanted to talk, but he was a quiet guy to start with.  
  
"So... umm, Yamato-kun," Mimi began, "do you get that every day?"  
  
"Sometimes."  
  
"And you don't mind?"  
  
"Sometimes."  
  
Mimi sweatdropped and wondered what else to talk about. She would talk their ears off, but she wanted to know more about him. Before she could ask about him, he spoke up, "There's a ball this Saturday."  
  
"A ball? Like a party?"  
  
He nodded. "Do you want to go?"  
  
She blinked at him, letting the situation settle into her head, "With you?"  
  
He nodded again, "I have an invitation, and I can bring someone along."  
  
"And you're asking me?"  
  
He nodded for the last time and watched her caramel eyes widened, glowing brightly at the invitation. The next thing he knew, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him as he stumbled back a bit from the unexpected. His arms hesitantly wrapped around her waist as she chirped, "I'm going to a ball!! It's been so long since I've been to one!" She pulled back but was still in his arms, "Will it be a big one? What should I wear? There's dancing, right? Oooh, I hope so!"  
  
Yamato just stared at her beautiful, vibrant face like he was in some sort of trance. He'd never met anyone like her before. She was like an angel, so innocent and bright, just the opposite of him. Her eyes. Her hair. Her lips. His mind was focused on her, but there was a burning sensation in his chest. The faint beating of his heart gradually grew louder until it was the only thing he heard, drowning out Mimi's voice. Suddenly, something inside of him snapped, and he pulled himself away from her, looking elsewhere with frightened, blue eyes.  
  
Mimi looked at him, puzzledly, "Yamato? Are you all right?" She touched him on the shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." His voice remained calm, but she knew something wasn't right because she had caught the brief fear in his eyes. "The ball is at seven. I'll see you at six-thirty."  
  
"Okay," she answered quietly, feeling distant from him again.  
  
  
  
Later that day when classes are over and most students are at their extracurricular activities or doing homework, a meeting was about to be held in the computer room. Taichi was standing by the window that surprisingly had a very good view of most of Odaiba Academy, which meant that their meeting place was in a lofty building and it was. The computer room was a private place that was located on twelth floor of one of the two main buildings on campus. Not many people were allowed up above then tenth floor, and even fewer were would know about the computer room, and practically none knew about the relation of this room to those involved in the DigiBattles and the Digital World.  
  
Koushiro peered up from his laptop, noting how quiet and solemn Taichi had been. He had mentioned Ken before, curious if he should inform their comrade about the meeting, but Taichi just grunted and cursed him. Koushiro had never seen Taichi so serious and in control before, at least not anything related to the Digital World. It was as if he realized his important role in the 'revolution'.  
  
"Sorry, guys!" Miyako huffed, running into the room, and dropped her school books onto the table noisily. "I didn't think we'd have a meeting today... and there's gotta be an easier way for a meeting to be called! I mean, like a cell phone or something!" Koushiro just shrugged.  
  
Taichi turned around, grinning, "You're right, but I'd lose it anyway. Can't keep up with something like that."  
  
"Well, fearless leader, what's up?" She looked around, "And where's Ken and Yamato?"  
  
"Ken's not coming," Taichi said harshly, which surprised her, "And Yamato is probably busy with his groupie. I couldn't reach him."  
  
"This has to do with the last DigiBattle, right?" Koushiro inquired, and Taichi nodded. "I've looked into that battle, more precisely the appearance of the wild digimon, Kuwagamon. That was the first occurrence of interruption during a battle, and I'm still puzzled as to why it occurred. Typically, wild digimons would avoid fighting, and most would have below average intelligence to engage in a fight with a stronger digimon. From my studies, our digimon partners are special and were bred for the DigiBattles.  
  
"And what amazed me the most is this so called 'DNA digivolving'... I'm in the process of researching this phenomenon, but there is only limited data so far. This is truly a step forward from Wormmon's 'digivolving'."  
  
Taichi sweatdropped at the small lecture Koushiro just gave because he didn't call the meeting to discuss that. "Err, that's great and all, but I wanted to talk about the unofficial DigiBattle." He paused and coughed to clear his throat for purpose of the meeting. "As leader of the DigiDestineds, I have decided to suspend Ken Ichijouji from the DigiBattles as of today."  
  
The other members gasped. "Tai," Miyako croaked, "you don't mean that..."  
  
"But he hasn't done anything wrong," Koushiro added.  
  
"Yes, I do," he said firmly, "Ken challenged Mimi without our knowing, and it nearly costed them their lives." Taichi looked at the floor, "I don't want to think what would've happened if their digimons hadn't been able to protect them." Miyako and Koushiro were silent, understanding what Taichi was thinking, but it was hard, having to accept this decision when Ken was their friend even if he didn't express it.  
  
Things seemed to have been turned upside-down ever since Mimi Tachikawa appeared... what else will happen next, they wonder.  
  
  
  
Mimi yawned and stretched her arms into the air, exiting her bedroom. She had just finished the last of homework, and it was amazingly still daylight outside. Maybe she could go out and grab a bite to eat this time, not that she had anything good in the fridge. She hadn't been able to do any grocery shopping since she had been busy with school and the Digital World.  
  
She was on her way to the kitchen to get a drink when there was a knock on the front door. She went to answer it and met the girl who had been talking to Taichi earlier that day. "Hello," she greeted sweetly, "Are you Mimi Tachikawa?"  
  
"Yes, and you are?"  
  
"My name is Hikari Yagami."  
  
"Oh! You're related to Tai?"  
  
"You know Tai?" She nodded, "I'm his sister."  
  
"I see... It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Same here." She reached into her purse and pulled out a pink envelope. "I'm with the Events Committee," she explained, handing her the envelope, and waited for Mimi to read the contents. She giggled when the older girl's eyes became the size of soccer balls. "Congratulations on making the cheerleading squad," she said, "You're also invited to the ball this Saturdy, and please bring anyone you like."  
  
"Thank you," Mimi smiled.  
  
"No problem. I would love to chat some more with you, but I have to deliver the rest of the invitations."  
  
"Okay." Before Hikari left, Mimi stopped her, "You're going to be there too, right? How 'bout Tai?"  
  
"I'll be there," she said and then thought a bit about her brother, "I don't know about Tai though. He's not into those things."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"I'll see you later then, senpai!" Hikari waved.  
  
When Hikari was out of her sight, Mimi closed the door and stared at the letter in her hand. After a few seconds of absorbing the information, she punched the air happily, "All right! Cheerleading squad, here comes Mimi Tachikawa!" She skipped to the living room and crashed on the couch, rereading the letter again. This would be the excuse she needs to get out of those DigiBattles. Her life was here in the real world and would take up her time, so she would have to leave the Digital World for Yamato, Ken and Taichi.  
  
The phone rang, and Mimi reached over the couch to reach the receiver on the stand behind it. "Hello? Mimi speaking," she said.  
  
"Hey, Mimi!" Sora chirped, "How are ya?"  
  
"Great! I just got some good news!"  
  
"Really?! What is it?! Tell meeeeeeeeeeeeee!!"  
  
Mimi giggled, "You're more excited than I am."  
  
"I should be 'cause I have good news too! But you go first!"  
  
"Well, I made the cheerleading squad this year! So while you have soccer practice, I have cheerleading! And I'll be at every game to cheer you on too!"  
  
"Congratulations, Mimi! I can't wait! I know this'll be a great year! I'm happy you found something to do too!"  
  
"Yeah... so what's your good news?"  
  
"Oh! Well, I think you're going too since you made cheerleading."  
  
Mimi blinked puzzedly, "Come again?"  
  
"Some students are receiving invitations to a ball this Saturday. The majority are for those who have been accepted onto a sports team or major clubs and the likes."  
  
"Oh yeah! I just got my invitation from Hikari today."  
  
"Hikari?"  
  
"Hikari Yagami, Tai's sister!"  
  
"OMIGOD! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!!" Sora yelled, which forced Mimi to hold the phone away from her ear. "NO ONE EVER MENTIONED THAT BEFORE!! HOW IS SHE?!! IS SHE NICE? PRETTY?! WHAT GRADE IS SHE IN?!"  
  
"Oh Sora! You've got it bad for Tai, don't you?!"  
  
"W-whaa-at?!" she spluttered, "No way!"  
  
Mimi laughed, "That just proved it! Ha ha! Anyway, you'll see Hikari there. She's really sweet."  
  
"Hey, Mimi."  
  
"Yes, Sora."  
  
"Umm... do you... do you know if Tai'll be there?"  
  
"I don't know... He doesn't seem the type to go to those things..." She could hear her friend sigh sadly on the other end and quickly added, "But you never know. Tai's an unpredictable guy, ya know."  
  
Sora laughed, "Yeah!" She was quiet again as if she was thinking and then asked, "If he does go... err, do you think he'll be with someone... err..."  
  
"Like a date?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Heh, why don't you ask him?"  
  
"ME?? ASK HIM?!! NO WAY!!"  
  
"Or else he'll get snatched up!"  
  
"Hmmf! Well... I haven't got the guts right now. Anyway, who are you taking?"  
  
"Me? Err well... Yamato-kun asked me earlier today, so I'm going with him."  
  
"OH!" Sora was snickering, "So are you and Yamato hooking up?"  
  
"Whaa...?!" Mimi blushed even though Sora wouldn't be able to see her, but the girl had a feeling she would, "What makes you think that?! We're just friends!"  
  
"Uh-huh... right..." she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.  
  
There was another knock on the door, and Mimi said into the receiver, "Hey Sora, I've gotta answer the door. I'll talk to ya later, kays?" She bidded her friend good-bye and placed the receiver back in its place. She got up and answered the door again, wondering who could it be this time. Her hand was on the door knob when a sudden feeling of uneasiness overwhelmed her, and she hesitated. She placed a hand to her chest and took a deep breath. The whole day had been rather weird for her, despite the previous days when she was in another world.  
  
She exhaled and slowly opened the door. "Ta-Tai?! What are you doing here?" she asked, staring at the bushy-haired boy at her front door. He was smiling adorably with his hands behind his back. "Your sister was just here moments ago!"  
  
"Hikari? Really?" he blinked.  
  
She nodded, "Yeah... umm, what can I do for ya, Tai?" She slightly leaned against the doorway.  
  
"Oh. Well, I was wondering if you're going to that party on Saturday?"  
  
"Yes, I'm going."  
  
His smile grew wider, "So need a date? I even got you a dress for it, so you don't have get one!" He revealed his hands behind his back to her, and they were holding a nicely, floral-wrapped box.  
  
She gasped as he gave it to her, "Oh Tai... You really shouldn't. I'm sorry, Tai, I'm already going with Yamato."  
  
"Oh," he said quietly. She could see he was disappointed, but he wasn't devastated from the news, not that she was expecting him to be or to ask her like this. "That's okay. Maybe next time, right? And congrats on making the cheerleading squad!" he smiled. She was about to return the gift when he shook his head, "Naah, it's for you. A present for making it. Oh yeah, I don't know how well it'll fit ya, but I think it'll be okay. I'll see at that party then!" He started to walk off.  
  
"Wait, Tai!" she called out. He stopped and looked at her. "If you still don't have a date, Sora's still available." He just grinned and walked off (like the cool guy that he was). Mimi watched him, clutching the box to her chest.  
  
  
  
That Saturday evening finally came, despite the days of school work in between, as the students waited eagerly. It was a special night like in the fairy tales that the young maiden dreams of attending, wearing a beautiful gown and dancing with a charming prince. This was how Mimi felt as she brushed her hand across the lacy gown that trailed to the floor. She gazed in the mirror that the creamy pink, strapless gown that fitted snuggly against her figure as if it was made just for her. She was pretty much impressed with Taichi and his rather surprisingly fashionable tastes.  
  
The last thing she had to prepare before Yamato arrived was her hair. She tried putting it up in a bun, but it was too much trouble, and she was running out of time. "Oh, c'mon!" she grumbled, but it was too late when she heard the knock on the front door. "Damn," she sighed and shook her hair back down. It didn't look too bad with her hair down. She brushed it a few times to get the natural feel back into it and then hurried to open the door.  
  
When she saw Yamato standing handsomely in his tuxedo, she was aghasted at how perfect he looked, from his hair to the gentle, pink carnation in his hand. He gave her a look over without losing his blank expression, but she could've sworn she saw amazement flashed in his blue eyes. It felt so much like a date, but... she knew they were just friends.   
  
"Umm, let me get my shawl," she said and went to get it. When she returned with it wrapped around her bare shoulders, Yamato held his arm out to her, and she accepted, weaving hers around his as he closed her dormitory door.  
  
They walked in silence to the ball, which was taking place at the reception hall not too far away. It would take them about twenty minutes, but it would be a nice, romantic walk there. Mimi was so nervous that she didn't know what to say. She kept repeating in her mind that it was a friendly date, nothing romantic about it, but everything else was telling her otherwise. The mood was just right, but was it all going to fast for her?  
  
Yamato could sense the slight tension between him and Mimi, and he couldn't deny that he was having a hard time with it. When he saw Mimi in the gown, he was breathless, nearly freezing up like an idiot. He couldn't imagine any other girl wearing that dress; it was so perfect on her.  
  
"Umm... thank you for taking me, Yamato-kun," she said shyly, looking at the ground.  
  
He glanced down at her, seeing a faint blush across her cheeks, and his eyes narrowed to slits for some reason. It was on impulse, but he soon relaxed and looked away, "You look... nice."  
  
Mimi looked up, raising an eyebrow at him. That was like the first compliment from him since she meet him that first day, and she smiled. "Thank you," she giggled, "You're quite handsome yourself." He didn't reply to that but kept his cool eyes straight ahead. Soon, the entrance to the reception hall was in sight, and many couples were bustling inside where the excitement was.  
  
  
Taichi was on the second floor, holding onto a goblet of red punch in his hand, as he looked down at the crowds below. He smiled and playfully swirled the punch around in the globet. People were dressed in fancy clothes, dancing, chatting and eating like one of the painting of the Reniassance era or whatever it was. It was amusing to him, but he was hoping to see someone soon.  
  
He felt someone next to him and glanced over to see his sister in a tone-down yellow, spaghetti-strapped dress. He freaked out, "HIKARI! WHAT ARE YOU WEARING??!!"  
  
She stared at him as if his head was made out of cabbage, "What does it look like? A dress!"  
  
"Uugh! You're showing too much skin!" he started to push her away from the views of many hollering guys below, "Go change into something... that's thick and... covers everything 'cept your head!"  
  
"TAI!"  
  
"I mean it! Or just go back to your room! Wait, I'll walk you back to your room!"  
  
"TAI! Quit it!" she demanded, slapping his hand away from her. "I know what I'm doing! I wore this dress because this is a P-A-R-T-Y! And I can take care of myself!" She glance at the stair entrance because she had noticed her brother was keeping a close eye in that direction, and she finally figured out why. "And the someone you've been waiting for has finally arrived," she said.  
  
"Huh?" he turned around and saw a beautiful Mimi stepped into the ballroom with Yamato right beside her. "Wow," he whispered, "I've got great tastes, huh?"  
  
"What?" questioned his sister.  
  
"That dress... I picked it out.  
  
Hikari raised an eyebrow, surprised that he went shopping for a dress -- well, surprised he went shopping at all. She nodded in agreement, "It does look good on her." She looked over to Mimi's escort, "That's Yamato Ishida, right?" The blonde looked very familiar to her, but she couldn't pinpoint from where.  
  
"Yep. Too bad he asked her out before I did."  
  
"Well, they do look cute together."  
  
"Do not!" Taichi pouted and took a final gulp of his punch. "He never smiles! He's like a block of ice with legs! How can be cute with Mimi?!! Mimi's sooooooooo cute! Look how she smiles! Don't ja think I'd be cute with Mimi?! HMM?!" Taichi looked at Hikari for her answer, but she just sighed and nodded for him to be quiet. She had to thank the committee for sticking with pure punch instead of a tiny percentage of alcohol because at that moment with Taichi, she could've sworn he was drunk from the punch.  
  
"Hey, Hikari! Do a favor for your big brother, will ya?"  
  
"Okay," she sighed, "IF you stop complaining about my dress."  
  
He dropped his shoulders in defeat, "I haven't said anything since, right? But if any guy looks at you the wrong way, he's goin' DOWN!"  
  
"Riiiiiiiiiiight... Anyway, you want to talk to Mimi, right?" He nodded. "Then leave it to me!"  
  
  
As Mimi stepped into the ballroom with Yamato, it brought back memories to her of the time when she was young, attending several parties with her parents. The only difference now was that she was older and her parents weren't there with her. This was a step towards adulthood and independence and it didn't hurt to be with a handsome guy too. "Wow... it's so beautiful, like right out of a fairy tale!" she smiled.  
  
"A fairy tale?" Yamato pondered, walking down the stairs, while young men and women around them admired the lovely couple.  
  
"And enter the prince and princess of the night!" came a giggling voice. The pair stopped, and Hikari emerged from a crowd. The young girl stepped up to them and curtsied, "Welcome, My Lord. My Lady."  
  
Mimi giggled, "Oh stop it, Hikari!" They walked to the side to try to get away from all the stares, but it pretty much was useless. All eyes were following them, especially the female ones who were glued to Yamato. "Your committee did a great job with the place. And you look so cute in that dress!"  
  
"Thanks, at least someone thinks so. Tai's been giving me an earfull about it."  
  
"You... know Tai?" Yamato asked.  
  
She nodded, "Tai's my brother."  
  
The blonde looked elsewhere, mumbling, "Hard to believe." And that made Mimi and Hikari giggle harder.  
  
"Well, Ishida-senpai," Hikari began, "Mind if I borrow Tachikawa-senpai for a bit?" He shrugged, and Mimi just sighed and nodded to Hikari. "We won't be long. I just want to introduce her to some people." The two girls walked off, leaving Yamato to be the single man that he was, and he was soon flocked by the female crowd. He silently prayed that Mimi would return soon, and when he spotted Jun in the distance, shoving her way towards him, he hoped it would be VERY soon.  
  
  
Hikari was taking Mimi up another set of stairs, where it was apparent that it was a private area since only a few people were walking up and down. There were a few tables here and there, but they were empty. A wide balcony opened in the back, and she saw someone standing out there. She paused, trying to make out the familiar outline, until Hikari spoke up, "Go on. He's waiting for you." With a smile, Hikari turned around and left Mimi to meet the young man.  
  
He heard footsteps, so he turned around and grinned at Mimi who was shock to see him -- at least his bushy hair that was quite tamed right now. She quietly pondered how much gel he had used. When he extended his hand out to her, she accepted, and he pulled her towards him and twirled her around, letting the loose lace of her gown spiraled around her.  
  
"Heh, that dress was perfect after all," Taichi smiled.  
  
She nodded, "You have to tell me where you bought it."  
  
He pulled her close to him and placed a finger gently over her lips and winked, "It's a secret."  
  
"Did you want to talk to me?"  
  
"Let's dance first," he said.  
  
"Well," she hesitated, "you do know I'm here with Yamato-kun, right?"  
  
"Just one," he chuckled, but she had already given in. They both became silent, moving to the music in the background. It was a slow melody that reminded Mimi of the twinkling stars in the sky. She closed her eyes and let the music take her on a journey to the never-ending heavens while Taichi smiled warmly at her delicate expression. He was holding her in his arms, intoxicated by her rosy fragrance, yet he wanted to be closer.  
  
And he did move closer and licked his lips, anticipating on tasting her own glossy ones like quenching his thirst on forbidden fruit. A gentle pressure fell onto her lips, and Mimi's eyes opened instantly, finding Taichi lazily kissing her. She pulled back from him and looked away, blushing at the unexpected. He slowly came out of the trance, smiling like an idiot, and touched his lips.  
  
"Cherry?" he inquired light-heartedly about the lip gloss flavor.  
  
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**  
  
Hey, Mimi-chan! You hear something? Yeah, it's a beautiful melody, don't ja think? Sad? What? Hey, wait up! Where are ya goin'?! Oh, and it looks like Tai-chan can't sleep either. I wonder what's buggin' him... Wait! What's Miyako doing?! Isn't that Ken's dorm?! Where's Ken?! He's been out of it (for a whole episode already)! Hey, who's that guy over there?? The one in the shadows! He looks suspicious! Someone find out!! Whaa... What's wrong with everyone?!! Koushiro! DO something! Don't make Mimi pry you away from that laptop! *groan*  
  
**Next time on DIGITAL REVOLUTION... Episode Four: "Broken Melody"**  
  
  
**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
Sorrie, I'm ending it there. I apologize that there wasn't any action. And there's some MiChi... Don't ask me what pair this'll end up 'cause I don't know, and please don't bug me about how you don't like Mimi, or you don't like this couple just because YOU think it sucks. I have enough of that. And ya know what? The more you tell me how much you hate a certain couple, the more I'll write about that couple!!!!!  



End file.
